The Woodpecker and the Wolf
by Choice
Summary: Slash. You no like, you no read. StanxZero. Two Shot. Sweet, fluffy randomness, and it's all based off of Louis Sachar's lovely poem, If Only.
1. Chapter 1

**The Woodpecker and the Wolf**

* * *

_She rearranged her colorful shawls around her scraggly frame, and took a few more puffs out of her smoking pipe. She knew it would be many a year before the curse was undone, but she could wait patiently for that day to come._

_So Madame Zeroni remained sitting there, restlessly staring out at the open, lonely desert, singing the tune she told the Yelnats boy to sing to the pig, and eventually sang herself to her final sleep._

"Thanks for coming over, man," Stanley said to his friend, Zero, as he attempted to figure out where to put his new stuff. Zero nodded, and tossed his backpack full of clothes and necessities into a corner.

"No prob, and from the looks of things, you really could use my help,"

Stanley rolled his eyes in amusement at his smaller friend, and responded.

"I have _no _idea where to put anything,"

"Oh, quit your whining. I'll help you."

"I wasn't whining." Stanley argued with a smile. Zero smirked, and raised his eyebrows.

"Sure. So… where do you want to put this?" He asked, gesturing to an assembled desk. Stanley frowned.

"I don't know where I want to put _anything_."

Zero sighed, and looked around, signaling to Stanley to keep quiet for a moment.

"Okay… you'd be better off with putting the desk about three or four feet from your bed over there," He pointed.

"The entertainment center should obviously be over _there,"_

He continued to show his helpless friend.

"And that bench-thing? Put it up against the foot of the bed."

"Oh, my hero! What would I do without you?" Stanley joked. Zero sighed dramatically.

"You would wither away, my poor, defenseless friend,"

They erupted into a fit of laughter, and once the chuckles died off, Zero looked at Stanley.

"Wanna play me?"

Stanley opened and closed his mouth like a flounder, eyes widened.

"What?" He choked out.

Zero rolled his chocolate brown, almond shaped eyes. Folding his arms across his chest, he reworded,

"Want to play a few games against me?" He pointed to the Gamecube sitting next to the television on the floor for more emphasis.

"Oh!" Stanley blushed. "Sure."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "You alright there, Stan?"

"Right as rain," He argued weakly, pushing his head of auburn hair back with his hand.

* * *

Countless games, two pies of pepperoni-cheese pizza, and several hours later, the two boys sighed as they set down their controllers. 

"It's one o'clock," Stanley said tiredly, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "Ready to go to bed yet?"

Zero nodded wordlessly, too sleepy to respond. They both stumbled up and headed over to the bed.

Zero was the first to hop into the covers, after stripping down to just his boxers. Stanley gulped as he watched, and averted his eyes.

"C'mon, caveman," Zero mumbled, hiding his eyes from the light of the room.

"One sec," Stanley told him, and walked over to the light switch.

By the time he got there, he was sure that Zero had fallen asleep.

"If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs," Stanley swore he heard Zero whisper. He listened silently.

"The bark on the tree were as soft as the skies."

Stanley couldn't help himself. As he switched the lights off, he whispered back,

"While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,"

He quickly took off his shorts and shirt, leaving him in his underwear as well.

As he lay down in bed, wrapping the covers around him, he continued, almost silently,

"He cries to the moon, if only, if only."

Zero sighed as he watched his friend frown sadly up at the ceiling. His face was glowing in the light of the moon.

_In the starry skies, Madame Zeroni watched her young, great-great grandson subtly scoot over to the Yelnats boy's side, and smiled kindly as Stanley, who thought Zero was sleeping, wrapped his arms around the tiny frame of the smaller boy._

"_If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply; reflecting the sun and all that's gone by. Be strong, my weary wolf, turn around boldly. Fly high, my baby bird, my angel, my only."_

* * *

**End of Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Woodpecker and the Wolf**

* * *

Stanley woke up to a sunny morning, and groaned. He tried to roll over on his side to hide his burning eyes from the sunlight, but his body was stopped by something small and warm.

Opening his protesting eyes he looked down at the little, tan-colored, peacefully sleeping face of one Hector Zeroni. Smiling sadly, he enjoyed the moment while he could. Soon, Zero would be waking up.

Zero, unknown to Stanley, was actually already awake. He made sure to keep his eyes mostly shut, and squinted up at Stanley's face. He tried not to console his friend when he saw Stanley's eyes water up.

Zero wanted to grin as he felt Stanley's fingers card gently, lovingly, through his russet-brown tresses, but forced his body to play asleep.

_Above in the skies, a fading Madame Zeroni urged the two boys on before she was completely gone for the day. _

"He cries to the moon—" Stanley whispered morosely, pausing to kiss Zero's forehead.

Zero was shocked, in a good way, on the inside when he felt a pair of lips descend themselves onto his forehead. He couldn't help it. When Stanley looked back at Zero, he was embarrassed and startled to find that Zero's eyes were wide-open, staring back at him calmly.

"Zero! Um… God, I'm—"

Zero put his hand against Stanley's lips, and the boy fell silent. He smiled up at Stanley, and replied.

"If only, if only."

_Madame Zeroni felt herself become extremely elated, and watched with wizened brown eyes as her great-great grandson repeated those two words._

When Zero removed his hand from Stanley's mouth, Stanley looked down at the boy in confusion.

With a little difficulty, Zero fought against the warm, possessive hands of the sheets and scooted his way up, leveling his face to Stanley's.

He hesitantly moved his face closer to Stanley's, and looked at Stanley in silent approval.

Somehow knowing it was the right time to, Stanley allowed his lips to press against Zero's tinier and fuller ones.

After a few moments, Stanley removed his lips, but hugged the smaller boy to him.

"If only, if only," He sang quietly with a warm, happier smile.

* * *

**Author's Commentary: **Aww! I liked how this came out. I thought that the woodpecker and wolf were, in some way, like Zero and Stanley. I just added in Madame Zeroni because I felt she'd be the best 'moon'. 

It was incredibly short for a two shot, and this is probably the shortest fic I've ever written. Sorry about that; I hope the quality makes up for the quantity.

I hope you all liked it! Reviews are nice, appreciated, et cetera, but not necessary!

**If Only by Louis Sachar**

* * *

_Sincerely,_

**Desinere.**


End file.
